


Confusing Feelings

by kayoxo



Category: DanPlan, OC x canon - Fandom, danplan canon x oc, danplan oc, danplan stephen - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fighting, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoxo/pseuds/kayoxo
Summary: A 25 year girl, and her friends all in the same household, doing videos for their entertainment and for youtube. One day though, things go downhill for one of her friends and it all goes wrong.





	Confusing Feelings

It was a nice, warm afternoon in the crew’s household. Everything was going smoothly, everyone was doing work or hanging out with the members who were free this afternoon, worrying about nothing. Daniel, Hosuh, Stephen, Hollie, and Charlie all sat on the couches, chatting it up, and discussed some ideas they could use. The afternoon was peaceful. 

*THOMP!* 

“What was that?!” Daniel yelled, getting off the couch and running to where the sound came from. Everyone who was in the living room also went to check what that noise was from. Daniel ran into the kitchen, stopping whatever was happening there. Mia was in the kitchen, frozen in place, watching her brother and her ‘friend’ attacking each other. She heard someone from the crew yell, “HEY HEY! STOP HITTING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCK FACE!” It was Stephen, he ran in front of the female getting beat, attacking Mia’s brother. The female started breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. “You’re insane, Ryan!” She growled at the male who attacked her. Two of the other members went to help the female off the ground, “Come on Zia.. you need to calm down, they’ll stop Ryan and Stephen..” The taller female said, picking her up. “Yeah Hollie is right, you need to get fixed up.. Ryan got you really bad..” The male replied, walking out of the kitchen with Hollie, who was carrying Zia “NO! PUT ME DOWN! CHARLIE, HOLLIE PUT ME FUCKING DOWN! HE IS FUCKING INSANE! PUT ME DOWN!!” you could tell Zia didn’t want to leave Stephen with Ryan but she was forced out of the kitchen. Hosuh and Daniel stayed, trying to pull the two males away from each other, “YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING MORON! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! AND THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS!” Ryan yelled out at Stephen. “WHAT DID WE EVEN DO? WE DID NOTHING TO YOU, FUCKING BACK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!” He lashed out at Ryan, trying to get Daniel to let go of him. Mia was still frozen up, tears welling up from her eyes. She was getting overwhelmed, her brother and the guy that she had been in love with, fighting all because her brother found out about her crush and how it destroyed her that her friend was dating him. Mia out pure reaction ran out of the kitchen, and to her room. “M-Mia?!” Zia yelled, which caused the boys inside the kitchen to notice she had disappeared. “H-Hold on!” Mia heard one of the males yell out at her. She soon got to her room, locking herself in, and sliding down to the ground against the wall. “..I'm so stupid..” She muttered to herself, tearing falling off her face. Looking for her blanket, she quickly got up, grabbed it, and went back to the door, covering herself in the blanket. She tried her hardest not to let out loud sobbing, difficult as it was already... Someone knocked on her door. The female stayed quiet, waiting for whoever was there to speak. “Mia..? Mia... Are you.. good?” the voice spoke. It was from Stephen. She didn’t respond; only sobs could be heard from the door. “Mia..” He started, “Please... I’m sorry I attacked your brother... it’s just..” He went on. Mia didn’t answer; her sobs were progressively getting a bit louder. “M-Mia?” His tone sounded worried. He heard shuffling from the other side. Then the door unlocked. “M-Mia??” He asked. The door opened to Stephen, which a sobbing mess greeted him. Mia was looking at him, pulling the blanket up to her face. “....” Stephen felt guilty as he saw Mia; she looked.. hurt. “M-Mia-“ He tried to get near her. She backed up from him, causing him to stay where he was. “I-I’m sorry that happened, I didn’t mean to.. b-but you get why I did it! For my girlfriend!” ‘Girlfriend.’ That word made Mia feel things she hasn’t felt. Discomfort and jealousy. She looked away from Stephen, who noticed this, and got more worried. “Mia?” Stephen asked. “w-what..” She mumbled, her face was a bit pink, still sobbing. She was never good at hiding expressions from Stephen. Soon enough she felt warmth around her. He had hugged her without realizing it. She began to sob more, burying her face into his shoulder. She felt worse, gripping onto his shirt, mumbling “I..I can’t stand this.. s-stupid feeling.. anymore.” Stephen heard this and looked at her, “What’s wrong Mia? I’m your friend.. y-you can talk to me!” He said softly to her. She only began to sob more. “s-stop.. stop..” She mumbled. It made him more guilty. He tried to calm her down. He eventually picked her up and took her to his room. Once they arrived, Stephen placed her down on his bed. She didn’t look at him, tears still running down her face. “Mia... What’s wrong?” “Me! I’m what’s wrong!” She yelled at him. It startled him a bit. “W-What?” “You heard me! I’m what’s wrong!” She began, “Me and my feelings! It’s always me and my stupid feelings!” She yelled out, placing her hands on her face. “I-I hate it!” Stephen was confused, “Why-“, “BECAUSE! YOU LOVE ZIA! AND I LOVE YOU TOO! IM SO FRUSTRATED STEPHEN! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER AND NOT DONE THAT STUPID HOOK UP!” She yelled out, sobbing, blushing. As she said that, Stephen felt extremely guilty and stayed quiet. “I..I knew you liked her... a-and... I just wanted to do something good.. b-but I’m so selfish.. i.. I wanted you for myself..” She said, “A-And I was so scared to tell you.. but I’m so in love with you... It hurts... It hurts Stephen..” She cried out, she looked miserable. Stephen looked at the ground, “I’m sorry Mia. I wish you would have told me sooner.” He said, getting up from his bed. “I..I’ll leave you alone... I understand why your brother did that now... I DESERVED it not Zia..” He said, walking to the door, “I’m sorry.” He walked out of the room, closing the door. Mia watched him leave before sobbing more and covering herself in the blanket, being left even more heartbroken than before. “I guess I also deserve this also..” She mumbled before passing out on his bed from sobbing too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I don’t necessarily like writing oc x canon but i decided i would so, yeah i hope you enjoyed it. PS I’ll see if I update or not, thank you for reading! <3  
-Theo


End file.
